


Cover art for "Unchained" by LightningStriking

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Do not repost, Gladiator Steve Rogers, M/M, Pharoah James Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: Cover art for "Unchained"





	Cover art for "Unchained" by LightningStriking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightningStriking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStriking/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unchained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473981) by [LightningStriking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStriking/pseuds/LightningStriking). 



> On Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu2V-Z_WS).

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted. Thanks.


End file.
